The present invention relates to ink delivery systems for supplying ink to an ink jet printhead of an ink jet printing apparatus, and more particularly to a spring backed seal for a fluid interconnect between ink-containing components of an ink delivery system.
Ink jet printers commonly employ an ink jet printhead cartridge that includes an ink jet printhead supported by a print carriage that is moved relative to a print medium, such as paper. As the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or emit ink droplets onto the print medium to form a printed image. Ink is provided to the printhead, for example, from an ink reservoir that is integral with the printhead cartridge, or from an ink reservoir that is replaceable separately from the printhead cartridge.
A consideration with a printing system that makes use of an ink reservoir that is replaceable separately from the printhead cartridge is the need for a reliable fluidic interconnection seal between the ink reservoir and the printhead cartridge that reduces evaporation of water and other volatile ink components, minimizes air transfer into the ink delivery system, and is robust against contamination.
The disclosed invention is directed to an ink delivery system for an ink jet printer that includes a spring-backed sealing structure for providing a seal between an ink handling component and an ink pipe. The spring-back seal more particularly includes a circumferential resilient seal formed of a conically tapered seal body having first and second annular sealing collars at respective end openings of the seal body, and a pre-loaded compression spring configured to axially urge one of the sealing collars against the ink handling component which can comprise a replaceable ink container.